Oneirataxia
by seluau
Summary: [Chap 3 UP!] Sehun sepertinya tidak tau caranya membedakan antara kenyataan dengan khayalan. Sedangkan Luhan hanyalah wanita yang suka membayangkan hal yang erotis. Takdir berkehendak mereka dipertemukan sebagai dua orang asing. Kecuali Sehun pernah mengenal Luhan sebelumnya? [HunHan Indonesia's GS GA Challange] hunhan, selu, gs
1. Prologue

**Oneirataxia**

 _(n.) the inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality_

by: _seluau_

fanfic ini tergabung dengan lomba Giveaway **Hunhan Indonesia**.  I own nothing here, except the story itself. please don't do any plagiarize bcs duh make your own story please?

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Bis berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju _Gangneung_ , cuaca hangat dan berangin mungkin membuat siapa saja akan mengantuk. Berbeda dangan sepasang insan yang duduk di barisan paling akhir bagian bus. Sang pria sibuk memandang pasir putih pantai _Gyeongpo_. Ntah apa yang ada di pikirannya, karena ia terlihat sangat serius daripada menikmati pemandangan.

Sang wanita lantas menatap lekat pada pria di sampingnya penuh arti. Hanya beberapa saat, hingga sang wanita menunduk—tanpa ekspresi. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya saat sang pria menarik lengan kaosnya.

" _Noona…_ " sang pria menggumam pelan, tak mengubah atensinya pada pemandangan di sampingnya. Sang wanita menderu nafasnya panjang, "Kau yakin disini destinasi terakhirmu Sehun?" ia tak mengindahkan sang pria.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, menggumam lagi kali ini dengan kata _ya_ beberapa kali. "Tiff… fany!" Sehun nyaris tertawa, telunjuknya menunjuk pada pantai yang mereka lewati. Tiffany menggengam tangan sang pria yang lebih tinggi, wajahnya menengok pada jendela di samping mereka.

"Lu… Luhan! Ada! Luhan…" Senyum lebar Sehun terpampang nyata, membuat Tiffany sedikit mengernyit. "Adikku, sudah sembuh…" gumamnya pelan.

Hari ini jadwal perawatan mereka yang terakhir. Apa karena Luhan? Wanita berkulit pucat ini dengan refleks memeluk adik satu-satunya, ia harus merelakan kaosnya basah. Sehun menangis, hal yang Tiffany benci.

"Ke…napa Tiff? Luhaan! Han!" Tiffany tak mengindahkan teriakan adiknya. Dokter sialan! Para penipu keparat! Batinnya ikut kacau saat Sehun meronta.

"Rindu…" Hati Tiffany nyaris mencelos saat mendengarnya, dengan gemetar tangannya mengusap punggung Sehun. "Kita akan turun dan menemuinya oke?" Sahutnya menenangkan.

Bis pun berhenti pada pemberhentian terakhirnya. Mereka berdua turun, Sehun yang paling antusias. Ia berlari menyusuri pantai indah di depan mata mereka. Sehun bersimpuh sambil tertawa keras, Tiffany hanya mampu berdiri dari jarak sekian meter.

Air mata tak mempu lagi wanita itu bendung, mengalir dengan derasnya. Dengan lantang Sehun menyerukan perasaannya selama ini, kalimat pertama yang berhasil ia katakan dengan lancar tanpa terbata.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, jangan pergi lagi…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tertawa, merasa puas dengan dirinya. Ia tak lagi aneh seperti dulu kan? Luhan memeluknya, meski rasanya dingin seperti angin laut musim gugur. Sehun bahagia, lebih bahagia saat burung-burung bersenandung menyambut mereka berdua.

Suara ombak terdengar seperti lantunan lagu, berirama dengan merdu. Sesak, terlalu bahagia, antusias tak mampu dibendung dalam dada pria ini. Hatinya berdesir nyeri, wanitanya tak lagi memeluknya. Melainkan berjalan lurus menuju laut lepas.

"Kemana… tiff?" Sakit, saat menatap wanita pujaannya tak lagi menoleh padanya. "Ia sudah pergi, Sehun-ah," Elusan lembut tangan Tiffany cukup untuk membuat nafasnya kembali tenang.

"Tunggu? Lagi?" Sehun menoleh, menatap pada kakak serta keluarga satu-satunya. Wajah sang kakak tak dapat ia pahami. Tiffany mengangguk, merapikan rambut adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

Senyum kecil tersungging pada wajah sempurna pria ini, ia akan selalu menunggu Luhan. Wanitanya, pujaan hatinya, dan separuh jiwanya. Meski harus menghabiskan berpil-pil obat, Sehun tak keberatan.

Asal Luhan kembali kepadanya, ya ia akan selalu menunggu Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

p.s: Masih prolog ya, jadi masih pendek :)

p.s.s: Judulnya sama penyakit Sehun nanti itu beda. Oneirataxia **bukan** nama penyakit Sehun. Aku kasih judul kaya gitu soalnya agak berhubungan sih... x"D (padahalgakadaidebuatjudulheh :" ) Kalian bakal nebak-nebak nama penyakitnya sendiri lah nanti di chapter selanjutnya haha :)) or maybe aku bakal kasih spoiler? haha just wait ^^

p.s.s.s: thanks buat kak Re! **HunHan Indonesia** tetep jaya, _jjang_! :3

p.s.s.s.s: sorry if I add too much p.s hehehe please support me more _yeorobun_ , gimme review okay :'3


	2. Chapter 1

**Oneirataxia**

 **-** _ **seluau**_

.

.

.

.

chapter 1: _will the inescapable wait all end?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Peganglah bunga Daisy itu dengan kuat_

 _Lalu tutuplah kedua matamu_

 _Hitunglah hinggga 10_

 _Aku berada di sampingmu_

Sore itu seperti sebelumnya, Sehun memejamkan matanya. Tersenyum lembut saat bau bunga favoritnya menguar bersamaan dengan hitungannya menuju angka 10. Jemarinya menggenggam kuat, terlampau kuat. Perasaannya tak mampu ia bendung, ia antusias tentu saja.

Angka 10, ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Tersenyum lebar saat seorang wanita di sampingnya bersandar di bahunya. Hal yang selalu ia nanti di sepanjang harinya, mendengarkan Luhan berceloteh tentang ceritanya. Suaranya lembut bagai deru ombak yang menemaninya sepanjang malam di atas pangkuan wanita pujaannya. Bagaimana ia merasa beban dalam dirinya pergi begitu saja tergantikan dengan senyum mengembang dalam tidurnya.

Ketika pagi menjelang, ia tak lagi berada di atas pangkuan wanitanya. Bunga Daisy mulai sedih, pikirnya. Luhan pergi lagi, kenapa ia selalu meninggalkannya setiap langit mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda matahari akan menyapa dunia?

Sehun mengawali harinya, berjalan menuju perkampungan. Menjadi kebiasaannya, terkadang para penduduk memandangnya aneh. Kadang juga mengatainya sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya ia tak peduli. Ia sudah biasa, sangat terbiasa.

Ia membayangkan para penduduk itu menyapanya setiap pagi, bukannya mengatainya aneh atau apa. Itu berhasil, ia tersenyum pada mereka. Terlampau riang, dan menyapa mereka kembali dengan ucapan 'pagi yang indah, semua'. Mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ia artikan. Jalan bicara mereka yang terlalu cepat, itu yang ia yakini hingga sekarang.

Pria tinggi itu menikmati perjalanannya, ia harus membantu saudaranya untuk pergi menemani ke pasar. Sesampainya ia di rumah, Tiffany sudah menunggunya. Wanita berwajah campuran antar ras asia-barat itu tersenyum dan meminta adiknya itu untuk membantunya. Sehun dengan senang hati menemaninya, meski terkadang ia cukup yakin kalau Tiffany harus menanggung malu. Tiffany adalah wanita yang paling ia sayangi, berbeda kasus dengan Luhan yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Wanita itu bekerja tak kenal lelah, disaat ia bahkan dengan sengaja dikatai orang ingin dienyahkan dari dunia ini. Wanita itu selalu mengantarkannya berobat, disaat ia yakin Tiffany adalah yang paling merasakan sakit dikata-katai serta harus menanggung malu hidup mereka.

Pria ini tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana berterima kasihnya ia pada sang _noona_.

Mereka akan memulai hari mereka dengan sarapan bersama di rumah. Masakan Tiffany adalah yang paling hebat, meski pada akhirnya ia harus menelan hidup-hidup musuhnya yang bernama obat-obatan setelah makan. Setidaknya Tiffany akan tersenyum padanya setelah itu, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai balas terima kasihnya.

Hari ini Tiffany memintanya untuk menunggu dirinya di rumah, tanpa keluar rumah. Pria berambut hitam legam itu menurutinya.

Sesuai perjanjian mereka, Sehun akan mendapatkan setangkai bunga Daisy hari itu. Namun sepertinya ia tak tertarik untuk menemui wanitanya hari ini. Tiffany kesepian, ia akan tidur di rumah mereka. Meski tak bertemu dengan Luhan, ia masih bisa melihat senyum manisnya di mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Positif_ agashi _, Sehun masih mengidapnya…"_

" _Aku kira Sehun sudah sembuh? Kau mengatakannya minggu lalu"_

" _Maafkan saya, sepertinya Sehun berusaha membayangkannya kembali,"_

" _Kapan ia sembuh,_ uisanim _?"_

" _Setelah ia mengikuti terapi kali ini, apa Anda sanggup_ agashi _?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun tak bisa tidur malam itu, ia mendengar suara tangisan Tiffany. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang Sehun merasakan Luhan yang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, membisikkan kata-kata yang ia tak pahami. Ia terhanyut oleh suaranya, yang membuatnya seperti berjalan di atas mimpi. Adiktif seperti kokain, dan rasanya Sehun sudah berada di atas dunia nyata. Dimana ia tak perlu khawatir akan orang lain yang memandangnya aneh dan Tiffany yang diam-diam menyebutnya idiot tak berguna.

Sayangnya pil yang sudah ia telan ini membuatnya merasakan pahit rasa obat dan realita hidupnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin serta rasa lengket mendominasi tubuhnya. Sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya memimpikan seorang pria menghentak kewanitaannya tanpa perasaan. Hawa panas menyelubungi ruangannya, segelas air segera wanita itu habiskan tanpa sisa.

Rambut cokelat mudanya ia gerai, tertiup angin malam. Kemeja berukuran besar membalut tubuh rampingnya. Pemandangan di bawah sedikit membuatnya tertarik. Hiruk pikuk dan lampu-lampu sangat terang sebenarnya bukan hal yang ia sukai. Tapi ini kota Seoul, ia tak sampai hati untuk melewatkan kesempatan untuk singgah kemari.

 _Smartphone_ berwarna hitam di sakunya bordering, mengalunkan instrumen klasik piano favoritnya. "Aku sudah sampai, hanya _delay_ beberapa jam. Bukan masalah," ucapnya santai, menyelipkan ujung rambutnya pada telinganya yang beranting rusa. "Kau tau _baba_ , sesuatu yang baik harus ditunggu dengan sabar…" senyum tipis terlukis pada wajahnya.

"Aku akan sampai besok pagi, jangan khawatir," wanita berkulit bak porselen itu mengakhiri panggilannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa rasa bersalah, ia kembali pada dunia di bawah dirinya. Bukan ini yang ia cari, semuanya masih terasa janggal.

Mandi dengan guyuran air dingin adalah yang ia lakukan malam itu. Tetesan air membasahi wajahnya, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir tak kunjung henti. Kekosongan pada hatinya lagi-lagi datang tanpa kenal waktu. Semuanya salah, ia tau itu.

Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencarinya sendiri. Mencari bagian hidup yang juga menjadi alasan kekosongan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah malam ia ditemani oleh sepi, perasaan merindu pada yang ia sayangi melanda dalam tidurnya.

Dengan pelan, ia bergumam, "Mama…"

.

.

* * *

 _Sorry_ banget, iya aku tau aku kelamaan bikin. Ini bahkan masih chapter 1, revisi 3x selama 2 minggu. Terlalu pendek pula..

 _Sorry not sorry_ , aku bener-bener harus _planning_ betul-betul. Belum terbiasa bikin ff chaptered heh ;_;

jujurajaakumulesnervousanedapdetinichapter okesip lupakan.

 _Anyway, thanks for my beloved readers who always wait for me_ ~! _Please review_ biar makin semangat buat cepet _update_ pueheheh

Yang sudah _review_ , cek pmnya ya ;)) _silent readers, followers_ sama yang _favorite_ makasih banget ya :'D

askfm: **sebeun** twitter: **seluau** (itu pake i bukan L ;-;)

p.s: Kayanya banyak yang ngga faham, niatku bikin penasaran _failed_ ya? -_-


	3. Chapter 2

**Oneirataxia**

 **-** _ **seluau**_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: I've come close enough to where I can see you

.

.

.

.

Cuaca tak bersahabat, awan menggelap meski tak juga menurunkan setitik air dari langit. Masih terlalu pagi untuk sekedar terbangun dari mimpi indah. Seharusnya matahari yang membangunkannya dari tidurnya, ia bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalam. Disinilah wanita ini, melakukan perjalanan menuju wilayah barat Seoul. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan dengan benar arah kemana bis yang ia tumpangi ini menuju. Sedikit melakukan pencarian di internet, ada sebuah tempat yang cukup tenang. Dimana ia tak harus khawatir untuk sekedar berdiam diri menikmati ombak pantai. Kurang normal memang, nyatanya ini musim gugur mendekati musim dingin. Apa yang kau harapkan dari pantai berhawa terlalu dingin?

 _Gangneung_ , matanya menangkap nama kota tersebut. Terdengar tidak asing. Wanita ini tak ambil pusing memikirkannya, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menanyakan pada supir bus kemana ia harus pergi lagi setelah ini. Apa ia masih mengingat nama pantainya? Bagaimana jika bahasa koreanya tidak bisa dipahami? Mungkin sebaiknya ia harus turun saja sekarang dan menyewa sebuah kendaraan pribadi. Setidaknya _GPS_ bisa membantunya berkeliling.

Udara diluar benar-benar diluar dugaan, angin berhembus terlampau kencang mengenai rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai. Mengeratkan jaket putihnya, ia memulai pencarian lagi di internet. Menemukan kontak milik rental kendaraan, ia menyewa sebuah mobil bmw keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam. Semoga _baba_ nya tak keberatan ia sedikit mengeluarkan uang dari kartu kredit yang nyaris tak pernah ia sentuh kecuali untuk membeli buku atau kopi di café langganannya.

Mengendarai mobil sewaannya ke arah pantai _Gyeongpo_ , ia merasakan rindu pada _Vanilla Latte_ yang biasa ia minum. Memutuskan turun untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar bukanlah masalah. Sepanjang kecepatan mobil yang ia kendarai turun, wanita ini mencium bau pohon pinus. Menghipnotis otaknya untuk merasakan euforia dan senang luar biasa. Tak salah ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari pengawal sang _baba_ disaat pagi buta. Ia bukan wanita polos yang tak tau jika dilacak serta diikuti sejak kedatangannya di negara ini. Ia hanya ingin kebebasan, meski ia tau kalau sebentar lagi mungkin saja ia menemukan dua pengawal di samping pintu kamar hotelnya.

Setelah menyusuri taman dimana pohon pinus banyak berjajar disana, ia menemukan sebuah café dengan aroma kopi yang khas. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menapakkan kakinya masuk, memesan satu cup favoritnya dan duduk di ujung ruangan. Menyesapnya sambil menonton jalanan yang cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan pengendara sepeda roda dua. Ia mencoba mengecek _handphone_ nya, puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari orang yang sama. Ia bahkan tak tertarik untuk menelepon kembali. Meski akhirnya benda itu bergetar, dari nomer yang sama pula.

Mengangkat panggilan itu dengan sebal, "Kalau masih mengikutiku seperti kehilangan anak selamanya, aku takkan angkat lagi." Suara di seberang makin membuatnya mengerutkan alis hingga menyatu. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku mohon sekali ini saja," pintanya dengan nada memelas. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, "Terima kasih _baba,_ kau yang terbaik!"

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya, pikirannya kembali berkelana. Ia masih tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan sibuk melamun yang biasa dikatakan orang padanya. Sedikit banyak terganggu dengan keributan di depannya. Sungguh ia tipe wanita yang tak ambil pusing mengenai masalah orang lain, sepertinya kasus yang ini berbeda karena ia tertarik rupanya.

"Oh ayolah, pria ini benar-benar tak tau diri! Aku kira ia hanya menyandang status gila, ternyata _idiot_ juga," cela seorang pria yang rambutnya basah, telunjuknya dengan berani menunjuk seorang pria lain. Pria yang ditunjuk hanya memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat tak peduli. "Kau menyampakkannya," lirih pria berambut hitam itu pelan. Pria basah yang rupanya menjadi pelaku disini tertawa mengejek, tedengar tidak terima. "Apa kau bilang pria gila?" Tangannya mencengkram kaos abu-abu milik pria berambut hitam, sedangkan tangan kirinya siap memukul paras sempurna di depannya.

Wanita yang sempat terdiam dari kejauhan ini mulai mendekat pada kerumunan, tubuhnya ia bawa menuju ke tengah dan tanpa sadar ia berdiri di depan sang pria berambut hitam. Ia hanya menuruti kata hatinya untuk membela pria ini. "Aku yakin ada kesalah pahaman disini," ucapnya, ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ia terlalu cuek hingga membela seseorang saja terasa menegangkan. "Lebih baik kau pergi dengan kekasihmu itu, wanita itu menangis tak henti. Aku akan mengurus pria ini," ia menatap pria di belakangnya, pria itu bahkan benar-benar acuh padanya.

Setelah bercakap-cakap pada _barista_ yang kebetulan adalah saksi mata kejadian, wanita bermata indah ini akhirnya mengetahui jika pria yang ia bela barusan setengah bersalah dan setengahnya lagi tidak bersalah. Pria yang tengah duduk di pinggir jendela itu rupanya menyiram satu cangkir kopi pada pria yang menyampakkan kekasihnya hingga menangis. Kekasihnya sempat berteriak bawa ia sebal hingga rasanya ingin menyiram kopinya pada wajah pria tersebut. Tanpa ada yang mengira bahwa keinginan wanita yang menangis itu terwujud, oleh orang lain yang dengan wajah tanpa bersalah melakukannya.

Wanita ini baru sadar jika pria berambut hitam itu baru saja keluar dari café, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu atau apapun itu. Ia nyaris saja mengejarnya, hingga sang _barista_ menarik tangannya pelan. Ia tak yakin dengan perkataan terakhir _barista_ itu, apakah ia harus mempercayainya?

"Lebih baik tidak usah berurusan dengan pria itu, pria itu memiliki gangguan."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah sakit hati, meski di caci maki di depan banyak orang ia tidak peduli. Cacian merupakan sarapannya sehari-hari. Ia cukup membayangkan mereka diam, lalu ia akan pergi dari sana. Seperti sekarang, ia baru saja keluar dari café yang ia datangi pagi tadi. Ia hanya memesan satu gelas susu favoritnya dan meminumnya dengan beberapa biskuit cokelat sebagai camilannya. Hingga seorang wanita berteriak sambil menangis, ia tak pernah tahan mendengar wanita menangis. Ia hanya perlu mewujudkan keinginan wanita itu lalu tangisannya mereda kan? Tapi nyatanya urusannya semakin runyam, ia dikatai oleh kekasih wanita itu. Apa katanya tadi? Gila? Idiot? Ia bahkan bukan salah satu dari itu.

Ia hanyalah seorang pria jujur, dan melakukan apa yang ia anggap benar. Masa bodoh dengan anggapan orang lain, ia sudah muak dengan hidupnya. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu rasanya ingin berlari pergi. Entah kemana, ia ingin bertemu Luhan. Apa kabar wanita itu? Ia tak sanggup menemuinya setelah kejadian hari ini.

Malamnya ia kembali tertidur di kursi santai di pinggir pantai, sebuah bunga daisy berada dalam genggamannya. Luhan tak menemuinya hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pria itu memiliki gangguan._

Wanita ini terus memikirkan perkataan sang _barista_. Gangguan apa? _Barista_ itu menolak untuk menceritakannya. Kepalanya pusing sejak ia kembali ke kamar hotel yang ia pesan di sekitar pantai. Ia harus mencari tau lebih lanjut mengenai pria itu. Tanpa ia sangka sesuatu di dadanya sedikit bergemuruh. Ia merasa kembali euforia, kali ini ia tak mencium bau pohon pinus. Ia mencium bau keringat seorang lelaki, bau yang sangat jantan hingga rasanya ia bisa saja memuntahkan sel telurnya hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Ia tak yakin apakah ia hanya membayangkannya saja atau ini benar terjadi. Seorang pria menyentuh kulit pahanya, jemarinya dengan lembut menelusuri permukaan kulit putih bak porselen itu. Wanita ini ingin mendesah, tetapi tertahan ketika pria itu mengenggam tangannya lembut dan menuntunnya pada kasur putih di kamar itu. Ia bisa merasakan lembut bibir pria itu menyapu permukaan bibir merah meronanya. Mereka bercumbu di bawah lampu temaram ruangan hotel itu.

Ciuman itu terlepas, air liur menetes dari ujung bibir sang wanita. Ia terengah, di bawah penerangan sinar rembulan ia bisa melihat pria di atasnya tersenyum. Ia merasa ini semua sungguh familiar, ia tak dapat memikirkannya lebih lanjut. "Aaahh-" Ia mendesah, pria ini mencumbu lehernya dengan ritme yang sangat ia sukai, pelan dan begitu sensual. Bagaimana lidah pria itu mengulum daun telinganya dan lehernya hingga dengan refleks ia mencengkram lengan pria ini.

Tuhan tolong wanita ini, ia bisa saja meleleh hanya karena sebuah kuluman yang berlanjut pada kedua payudaranya. Pria ini menggigit pelan, diikuti jilatan yang memutari putingnya. Tangan terampil sang pria tak tinggal diam, jemarinya membelai kewanitaannya dan menekan klitoris miliknya dengan jempol sang pria. Ia basah, untuk pria ini dan segala perlakuannya malam ini.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia meneriakkan teriakan terpanjangnya malam itu diiringi sebuah orgasme yang nikmat tiada tara.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang ia tau, ia terbangun dari tidurnya malam itu. Ia bisa merasakan angin yang menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya serta keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya. Kasur yang ia tiduri basah oleh keringatnya dan cairan orgasmenya. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa orgasme sehebat ini, apa ia melakukan masturbasi dengan bayangan pria sialan yang selalu muncul disaat ia merasa ingin meledak oleh kekosongan yang ia rasakan? Ia ingin berteriak atas kekesalannya tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak melakukannya karena ini tempat umum. Ia akan mandi dengan air dingin saja, lalu meminta pihak _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkan kekacauan di kamarnya.

Sepertinya ia keluar hotel di saat matahari ingin menampakkan sosoknya. Ia ingin menikmati waktu sendirinya dengan mendengarkan suara yang membuatnya tenang seperti suara ombak pantai di depannya. Wanita ini hanya mengenakan cardigan tipis berwarna putih transparan, hotpants dan kaos berwarna hijau pastel. Angin pagi yang dingin dapat ia rasakan menembus kulitnya, ia tak peduli kalau harus mati kedinginan. Yang lebih penting adalah ia bisa melupakan kejadian semalam lewat sebuah pengalihan seperti rasa kedinginan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia berjalan hingga tepi dimana itu menghubungkan antara daratan dan perairan. Ombak beradu dengan ombak lainnya menuju ke daratan, wanita berambut cokelat muda ini bisa merasakan air melesak ke sela-sela jemari kakinya. Ia jadi ingat _baba_ nya. Pria berumur itu menyukai ketenangan sepertinya, ia bersyukur diijinkan kemari oleh pria yang ia sayangi itu. Meskipun sifat posesif sang _baba_ masih saja bisa ia rasakan, ia tau pria itu menyayanginya. Ia juga harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan, pantai di hadapannya benar-benar indah. Dimana sekarang matahari mulai menampakkan sosoknya, pemandangan ini membuatnya hangat, melupakan hawa dingin yang masih menghinggapinya.

Wanita dengan rambut kuncir kuda ini baru saja akan berbalik untuk duduk di bangku santai, ketika ia melihat seorang familiar. Bukankah itu pria kemarin?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dan merasakan cahaya matahari mengenai wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan tangannya masih menggenggam bunga daisy miliknya semalaman. Ia kecewa pada bunga itu, selama ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Luhan melalui bunga itu. Dengan kesal ia membuang bunga itu di atas permukaan pasir, ia ingin menumpahkan kekecewaannya dengan tumpahan air mata. Hingga ia merasakan halus telapak tangan menangkup wajahnya.

Ia menatap seorang wanita, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tatapan lembut penuh perasaan, mata jernih yang indah, serta wajahnya yang lebih cantik dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Namaku Luhan, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

Tanpa sadar, Sehun menitikkan setetes air matanya.

.

.

* * *

 _Hello! I did some minor mistakes, and changed the summary_. Maaf update terlalu lama, setidaknya ini lebih panjang hehe.. Oke aku mau jelasin beberapa pertanyaan reader(s)

 **Q: itu flashback bukan?**

 **A:** Hai sebelumnya yang mana yang menurut kamu flashback? Di chapter 1 ada yang flashback sih emang, ituloh yang huruf miring hehe :))

 **Q: Sehun selalu membayangkan Luhan ada disampingnya ya? Lalu Luhannya dimana? status mereka apa? Sehun sakit apa? kenapa mereka bisa begitu?**

 **A:** Yap, Sehun suka membayangkan Lulu di sampingnya ^^ Alasannya ntar ya di chap selanjutnya :D Luhan disini di samping aku kkk status mereka? jodoh lah pastinya :p Sehun sakit mmmm apa ya? yang doyan halusinasi itu sakit apa? :) ada kejadian lah yang bikin mereka gitu :'D

 **Q: oh.. jadi hun dan han itu suka berhalusinasi?**

 **A:** Sebenernya lebih ke Sehun, karena dia ada gangguan gitu/? Luhan juga suka tapi itu cuman khayalan belaka, lebih ke memori masa lalu dia yang balik lagi #apasih #inispoilerloh

 **Q: Duhh aku masih belum faham sama ceritanya kaa**

 **A:** duh ini nih yang bikin males lanjutin sebenernya, cerita aku susah dimengerti ya? :( sampe pengen mundur sebenernya dari ini event hahaha tapi batal soalnya aku masih kepengen bikin kalian faham :')))

Sebenernya yah aku itu kehilangan feels, kenapa? Karena aku kelamaan bikinnya. Aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama tahun akhir di sma, jujur aja... tapi entahlah, aku mau gimana juga harus lanjutin kan? semoga aja di chap ini pada paham, aku emang doyan bikin penasaran. Okelah aku jelasin ya, daripada makin bingung.

 **1\. Bagian prolog terjadi beberapa tahun kemudian setelah kejadian di chap 1 dan seterusnya**

 **2\. Sehun dari awal emang udah gangguan, sengaja nggak aku bikin sempurna. Bosen baca karakter dia sempurna mulu haha**

 **3\. Kenapa luhan ngerasain kosong atau apalah, dia kehilangan beberapa memori ingatannya oke ini bakal makin 'terang' ntar kalo baca terusannya**

 **4\. Yang Sehun ketemu luhan lewat megang bunga daisy blabla itu cuman halusinasi. Dia baru ketemu Luhan ASLI di chap ini**

udah itu aja, semoga paham :" _please tell me_ kalo ada yang mbulet atau apa oke? **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oneirataxia**

 _ **-seluau**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3: it felt unfamiliar, yet still longing for you

.

.

.

.

Desir ombak mengiringi pagi, tampak matahari yang dengan perlahan menunjukkan sosoknya perlahan dari ujung bumi. Pemandangan yang terlampau indah untuk dinikmati, membuat wanita yang tengah duduk di kursi santai ini tersenyum. Terlarut dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya mendecak kagum.

Ia mendekap erat lututnya, jujur saja udara dingin ini mengganggunya yang tengah mengenakan hotpants. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang menjuntai, melirik pria di sampingnya lewat ujung matanya. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya," menghela nafas pelan, "Apakah kau marah padaku?"

Luhan hanya ingin menikmati waktunya sendiri dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya penasaran sejak kemarin. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sepertinya ia mengganggu pria ini, apakah ia menangis? Apakah ia yang menjadi alasan pria ini menangis? Pria itu masih menunduk, tak punya nyali untuk sekedar menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, mengapa kau pergi begitu saja kemarin…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia berharap pria ini tak keberatan dengan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tau alasannya,"

Entah atas dasar dorongan apa, Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu. Tangannya dingin, seolah pria itu baru saja menceburkan diri ke laut dingin di hadapan mereka. Wanita ini tercekat saat ia bisa merasakan tangan itu gemetar. "Apa kau tek berniat menjawab?" Luhan kembali bertanya, nadanya sedikit khawatir.

Pria di sampingnya menggeleng pelan, "Baiklah, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang? Udaranya semakin dingin…"

Mereka berakhir dengan berjalan bersama, menuju ke perkampungan yang sangat sepi. Luhan sebenarnya menyadari, ada tatapan-tatapan yang bersembunyi di balik sela pintu rumah-rumah itu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Pertanyaannya terganti dengan rasa kaget saat seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ia merasa _dejavu_.

Mungkin jika yang menggenggam tangannya adalah pria lain, ia pasti menampar wajah pria itu. Nyatanya, ia malah tak keberatan. Hal yang aneh, mengetahui dirinya tak pernah menggenggam tangan pria lain.

Mereka berpisah saat melewati perempatan jalan setapak, pria di sampingnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepas tautan tangan mereka. Dengan cepat pria itu berlari menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, dadanya meletup-letup akan perasaan bahagia yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

Luhan menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan pintu rumah sederhana di sudut perkampungan yang ia datangi pagi tadi. Apa yang membuatnya kemari? Yang ia tau, hatinya tergerak menuju kemari setelah menemukan rumah yang pas untuk disewa. Sejujurnya otaknya memikirkan wajah pria yang membuatnya tertarik, wajah yang tampan, rambut hitam berantakan, dan rahang serta postur tubuh yang sempurna.

Pria pertama yang sukses membuatnya jatuh hati.

Ia mendengar sesuatu, seperti benda-benda yang berjatuhan dari dalam rumah itu. Mengernyit bingung saat tiba-tiba pintu geser itu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria yang tengah menahan emosi. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga seorang wanita keluar dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Lu-Luhan?" lirih wanita itu, tampak kaget. Luhan menatap matanya, seolah ia pernah melihat wanita ini sebelumnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung, dan kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang dirinya sendiri.

Luhan terduduk, membiarkan sebuah memori melewati pikirannya. Dimana ia mendengar teriakannya sendiri dan ia yang menatap sesosok wanita jatuh bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan bermimpi seorang pria memeluknya, dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Yang Luhan harapkan, pria itu adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang berhasil membuatnya berdebar di pantai kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiffany menatap sebuah foto di tangannya, tersenyum tipis saat tangannya menelusuri obyek foto itu. Dua insan yang tengah berpelukan di sebuah pantai, membuat hatinya gelisah malam ini. Apakah mereka akan memaafkannya? Setelah apa yang ia perbuat selama ini, ia yakin lebih baik dirinya lenyap saja.

Ia berusaha sepenuh hati merawat adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi, sekaligus benci. Namun, sebesar apapun kebenciannya, rasa sayangnya jauh lebih besar daripada hal itu. Ia sangat yakin.

Handphone di atas meja bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia tercekat, dan kembali gelisah.

 _Pisahkan mereka, kalau kau berani membuat mereka bersatu jangan harap Sehun kembali dengan kondisi hidup._

 _-HG_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apakah aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

Luhan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, ia kembali menemukan dirinya terlarut oleh pikirannya. Sejak kemarin, ia selalu merasa bahwa ia harus bertemu pria itu lagi. Kekosongan dirinya seolah menyambut sosok pria itu, dan menginginkan dirinya untuk selalu dekat dengannya.

Sungguh lucu, hanya dalam waktu 2 hari semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Apakah pria itu jawabannya?

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" lirihnya kembali, tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan berat hati, ia meninggalkan kasurnya dan membersihkan diri. Bergegas mencari pria itu lagi.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam meluncur dengan mulus di jalan raya, Luhan tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mencari sang pria. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya, menuju pepohonan pinus di hadapannya.

Ia menemukannya, pria itu duduk di bangku yang tak jauh darinya.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan tulus, di dekapannya ada satu buket bunga daisy. Seolah menunggu sesuatu, atau seseorang? Luhan menepuk pundaknya, "Apakah kau menunggu seseorang?"

Pria itu tiba-tiba memberikan buket bunga itu padanya, "Untukku?" Luhan sedikit kebingungan, apakah ia harus menerimanya atau tidak. Setelah pria itu mengangguk, Luhan memeluk bunga itu dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih?" wanita bermata indah ini tertawa kecil.

"Kau cantik…" Luhan berhenti tertawa, apakah pria ini baru saja memujinya? Mereka berdua terdiam dalam kecanggungan. Pria di hadapannya masih setia menatapnya, tak seperti kemarin dimana pria itu hanya menunduk. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan pria itu terulur, membelai lembut pipinya. Luhan kembali merasa _dejavu_.

"Kita harus pergi," Pria itu menggenggam tangannya, membuat Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bertanya. "Tidak aman… Disini," Seolah mengerti maksud pria itu, wanita ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan pergelangan tangannya kembali bertautan dengan pria itu.

Ini yang ia rindukan, Luhan berusaha menahan senyumnya.

Mereka tak berjalan terlalu jauh, hingga Luhan mendengar teriakan seseorang dari belakang mereka. Ia menoleh, mendapati wanita yang ia temui di rumah pria itu kemarin berusaha mengejar mereka. "Uh, apakah itu kakakmu?" Luhan menarik ujung pakaian pria itu—berusaha menarik perhatiannya, hingga mereka berhenti.

Wanita asing kemarin itu kini ada di hadapan mereka, bajunya kusut dan ia terengah-engah dengan peluh membasahi pelipisnya. "Oh Sehun…"

"Pergi!" Pria bertubuh tinggi yang kini berada di hadapan Luhan ini berteriak pada wanita itu. "Jangan… Sakiti Luhan," Kenapa Sehun berkata demikian? Apakah wanita itu ingin menyakiti dirinya? Luhan dibuat kaget saat pria yang bernama Sehun itu menampar pipi wanita itu.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun, menatap pria itu dengan tegas. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, ia malah kembali ditarik untuk berlari menjauh oleh pria berambut hitam yang kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Mereka berlari menuju mobil milik Luhan, Sehun menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi depan dan menegaskan bahwa pria itulah yang akan menyetir. Mobil itupun melaju, sangat cepat seperti degup jantung Luhan yang berdetak tak karuan.

Mobil BMW hitam itu melaju entah kemana, rasanya sangat jauh sekali. Namun Luhan tak sedikitpun merasa takut, ia dibawa pergi oleh orang asing yang baru saja ia ketahui namanya beberapa jam lalu. Ia merasa sudah seharusnya ia melakukan ini bersama Sehun. Angin berhembus kencang melewati jendela dan bagian atap yang terbuka, rambut Luhan yang tergerai itu kini jadi berantakan.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya wanita keturunan asli China ini. Mendapati Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada pria itu. _Sungguh tampan…_ Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, pipinya bersemu merah, dan membuatnya salah tingkah saat tiba-tiba Sehun kembali menggenggam tangannya. "Kemanapun…" ujar pria itu, tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun pada Luhan.

Mereka berhenti saat senja, suasana diluar sangat kelam menurut Luhan. Ini hutan yang sepi, mengapa harus disini? Sehun sudah menutup bagian atap yang tadinya terbuka, menyisakan 2 manusia berbeda _gender_ itu di dalam. "Kenapa tidak ke penginapan?" Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan takut, tentu saja, ia tak ingin dimangsa hewan buas disini.

"Tidak aman…" ucap Sehun singkat, pria itu mengambil tas plastik belanja milik mereka berdua dari bangku belakang. Mereka sempat berbelanja keperluan, seperti roti, air dan selimut serta baju ganti. Sehun memberikannya sebungkus roti dan sebotol air, "Makanlah…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, mulai memakan rotinya. Ia menatap buket bunga daisy yang masih setia berada di pangkuannya, meski sudah layu. "Kenapa memberikanku bunga?" wanita itu bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Sehun cukup muak dibuatnya. "Mengingatkanku padamu," giliran Sehun yang menatap wanita disampingnya, mengusap pipinya yang dipenuhi remah-remah roti dan merapikan rambut cokelat yang dikaguminya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, tak menyadari hati mereka berdua yang berdesir mengagumi satu sama lain.

Hingga Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan, hidung bangir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Luhan tak menolak saat Sehun berusaha mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Bibir keduanya dipertemukan pada sebuah ritme pelan nan lembut yang memabukkan. Melumat satu sama lain dan menikmatinya seolah tiada hari esok. Mereka berdua saling membutuhkan dan seolah ciuman ini menunjukkan bahwa mereka berdua merindukan satu sama lain. Sehun yang selalu merindukan Luhan lewat bayangan-bayangan tak nyatanya, dan Luhan yang merindukan jawaban atas kekosongannya yang terjawab melalui pria bernama Sehun ini. Mereka masih setia melumat, tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang asing. Ciuman yang pas, dan tak asing sedikitpun.

Mereka terengah dengan senyum tipis pada bibir satu sama lain. "Kau sangat cantik…" Sehun memandang wanita di sampingnya itu, sangat indah dengan rona kemerahan pada pipi serta penampilannya yang berantakan namun menggoda nafsunya yang sudah setinggi langit. Sehun berusaha mengesampingkan urusan nafsunya, ia hanya ingin melindungi wanitanya yang sungguh berharga. Mengusap air liur yang menetes pada dagu wanita itu, "Tidurlah," perintahnya seraya memberikan selimut dari bangku belakang. Luhan hanya menuruti perintahnya, memejamkan matanya yang lelah dan berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Luhan yakin sekali, meski nyaris memasuki alam mimpinya ia bisa merasakan Sehun yang mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan _Aku mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, hari sudah pagi dan bias cahaya matahari masuk melalui cela-cela pepohonan. Meski begitu udara masih tetap dingin, ia merapatkan selimutnya dan bergelung lebih nyaman. "Pukul berapa?" tanya wanita cantik itu. "5.30, melihat _sunrise?_ " Pria di sampingnya bersiap-siap memutar kemudi, sedangkan wajah Luhan terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau salah melafalkannya, tuan Oh. Kau berbicara seperti anak kecil," Tegas Luhan, ia tak banyak memperhatikan cara berbicara Sehun yang ternyata berantakan untuk ukuran orang dewasa. Padahal ia orang China, tapi bahasa Koreanya lebih sempurna daripada Sehun yang _notabene_ orang Korea asli. "Hey, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tampaknya tak ingin sekedar mengubah atensinya dari jalanan menuju wanita yang mengomel disampingnya. Ia hanya menunjuk ke arah samping wanita itu, dimana matahari mulai terbit dari arah barat. Luhan menatap kagum pemandangan di hadapannya, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya yang indah memandang lapar laut yang membentang luas disana.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai menepi, Luhan tidak memintanya secara gamblang namun sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tau kalau Luhan tidak puas jika melewatkan momen seperti ini. Luhan berdiri, membiarkan angin pagi meniup rambutnya yang terurai karena atap yang terbuka. "Aku sangat bersyukur, Tuhan memberikanku waktu yang panjang untuk selalu menikmati keindahan dunia," wanita berparas bak dewi ini tersenyum. Kali ini ia yang tak mengindahkan sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, mengenggam tangannya.

"Wanita aneh…" sahut Sehun, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Kau mengejekku?" Luhan nyaris saja memukul lengan pria itu, jika saja ia tak sadar jika mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Apa mereka melakukannya sejak tadi? Luhan tak menyadarinya, ia terlarut dalam khayalan di otaknya. Dengan canggung, Luhan merelakan tangannya yang digenggam oleh pria itu sangat erat dan kembali mengagumi matahari yang mulai tinggi.

 _Jangan pergi…_

 _Aku rindu, tak ingin kesepian lagi._

"Sehun?" Luhan melepaskan genggaman mereka berdua dan beralih menepuk pundak Sehun. Pria itu nampak pucat dan kesakitan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memastikan, tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi pria itu.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku, lagi._

Sehun menunduk, mengelus telapak tangan Luhan yang masih berada di pipinya. Memejamkan matanya, seolah mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Jika ia benar bermimpi, biarkan ia bermimpi selamanya.

Luhan yang bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang berubah-ubah, hanya terdiam. Mereka memang orang asing, yang seolah mengenal satu sama lain. Ia tak keberatan mengantar Sehun pulang, ditinggalkan begitu saja, diajak pergi yang terlihat seperti kabur, serta berciuman. Pipinya merona merah saat mengingatnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat menyukai ciuman pria itu. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi, bagaimana bibir tipis itu melumat bibir miliknya hingga ia kehabisan oksigen untuk dihirup. Ciuman yang memabukkan, mungkin ia bisa saja membayangkan pria itu membuatnya klimaks di ranjang.

Luhan tak menyadari Sehun yang telah menatapnya tajam, ia hampir memekik kaget jika saja pernyataan Sehun tak membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Ayo kita bercinta Luhan."

.

.

* * *

Thanks for everyone yang (masih) mau baca cerita ini. Despite me is currently lack in motivation and idea... Still thanks a lot! Aku bakal usahakan selesai secepat mungkin. I love you guysss! Sorry kalau ada typo juga dan masih ada yang ngga nyambung eh? :" **xoxoo**

line: kkaringb twitter: seiuau askfm:sebeun


End file.
